Word processing
:This article is about word processing on computers. See Word processing (language) for article on language processing. Word processing is the ability to create documents using a computer software or a word processor. It can also refer to advanced shorthand techniques, sometimes used in specialized contexts with a specially modified typewriter. See also *Clerical secretarial skills *Computer applications *Lexical access *Lexical decision References *Abbot, N., Foschi, M., & Cole, E. (1989). Word processing as a compensatory device in the traumatically head-injured survivor: Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 7(1) Jan-Feb 1989, 36-38. *Abramson, C. I., Robinson, E. G., Rice, J., Burley, J., Bergman, S., Delougherty, P., et al. (2002). An easy-to-use word processing program for creating concept cards in psychology courses: A method for teachers: Psychological Reports Vol 90(3,Pt1) Jun 2002, 968-974. *Antonucci, M., Lancioni, G. E., Singh, N. N., O'Reilly, M. F., Sigafoos, J., Oliva, D., et al. (2006). A Writing Program with Word Prediction for a Young Man with Multiple Disabilities: A Preliminary Assessment: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 103(1) Aug 2006, 223-228. *Bahr, C. M., Nelson, N. W., Van Meter, A., & Yanna, J. V. (1996). Children's use of desktop publishing features: Process and product: Journal of Computing in Childhood Education Vol 7(3-4) 1996, 149-177. *Bair, R. J. (1991). The effects of word processing on the writing output of emotionally disturbed students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bangert-Drowns, R. L. (1993). The word processor as an instructional tool: A meta-analysis of word processing in writing instruction: Review of Educational Research Vol 63(1) Spr 1993, 69-93. *Bannert, M. (2000). The effects of training wheels and self-learning materials in software training: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 336-346. *Barrera, M. T., III, Rule, A. C., & Diemart, A. (2001). The effect of writing with computers versus handwriting on the writing achievement of first-graders: Information Technology in Childhood Education Annual Vol 13 2001, 215-228. *Beck, N., & Fetherston, T. (2003). The effects of incorporating a word processor into a year three writing program: Information Technology in Childhood Education Annual Vol 15 2003, 139-161. *Bellamy, R. K., & Carroll, J. M. (1992). Re-structuring the programmer's task: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 37(4) Oct 1992, 503-527. *Berman, M. R. (1990). The word processor as an aid in the composing process of twelfth-grade learning-disabled students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Biermann, A. W., Fineman, L., & Heidlage, J. F. (1992). A voice- and touch-driven natural language editor and its performance: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 37(1) Jul 1992, 1-21. *Brand, J. L., & Judd, K. W. (1993). Angle of hard copy and text-editing performance: Human Factors Vol 35(1) Mar 1993, 57-69. *Breese, C., Jackson, A., & Prince, T. (1995). Promise in impermanence: Children writing with unlimited access to word processors: Early Child Development and Care Vol 118 1995, 67-91. *Brosnan, M. J. (1999). Modeling technophobia: A case for word processing: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 15(2) Mar 1999, 105-121. *Brysbaert, M., & Nazir, T. (2007). Visual constraints in written word recognition: Evidence from the optimal viewing-position effect: Cornelissen, Piers L (Ed); Singleton, Chris (Ed). *Burgos, M. (1992). Effects of teacher-directed versus individualized instruction and locus-of-control on word processing achievement and attitudes toward computers at the postsecondary level in Puerto Rico: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cardinale, P., & Fish, J. M. (1994). Treating children's writing apprehension with word processing: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 10(1-2) Mar-Sep 1994, 1-15. *Charness, N., Kelley, C., Bosman, E., & Mottram, M. (1996). Cognitive theory and word processing training: When prediction fails. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Charness, N., Schumann, C. E., & Boritz, G. M. (1992). Training older adults in word processing: Effects of age, training technique, and computer anxiety: International Journal of Technology & Aging Vol 5(1) Spr-Sum 1992, 79-106. *Christensen, E. E. (1994). The effects of word processing on the creative writing of high-achieving and low-achieving gifted elementary students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cochran, P. S., & Bull, G. L. (1991). Integrating word processing into language intervention: Topics in Language Disorders Vol 11(2) Feb 1991, 31-49. *Cochran-Smith, M. (1991). Word processing and writing in elementary classrooms: A critical review of related literature: Review of Educational Research Vol 61(1) Spr 1991, 107-155. *Coll, J. H., Callahan, W. C., Flaherty, J. H., & Coll, R. (1993). The blinking cursor: A two-experiment sequence investigating whether a blinking cursor facilitates user performance: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 39(2) Aug 1993, 177-185. *DeCosta, S. B. (1992). Sociological findings in young children's word-processed writings: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 8(1) 1992, 17-25. *Devescovi, A., & D'Amico, S. (2005). The Competition Model: Crosslinguistic Studies of Online Processing. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *D'Odorico, L., & Zammuner, V. L. (1993). The influence of using a word processor on children's story writing: European Journal of Psychology of Education Vol 8(1) Mar 1993, 51-64. *Dowsing, R. D. (2000). Assessing word processing skills by event stream analysis: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 52(3) Mar 2000, 453-469. *d'Ydewalle, G., Leemans, J., & Van Rensbergen, J. (1995). Graphical versus character-based word processors: An analysis of user performance: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 14(4) Jul-Aug 1995, 208-214. *Eklundh, K. S., & Kollberg, P. (1996). A computer tool and framework for analyzing online revisions. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Epting, L. K. (2004). Self-editing behavior in real-time computer-based writing: Effects of prior print exposure, writing prompt, and pre-response time. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Espinoza, S. F. (1993). The effects of using a word processor containing grammar and spell checkers on the composition writing of sixth-graders: Dissertation Abstracts International *Figueredo, L., & Varnhagen, C. K. (2005). Didn't you run the spell checker? Effects of type of spelling error and use of a spell checker on perceptions of the author: Reading Psychology Vol 26(4-5) Sep-Dec 2005, 441-458. *Fletcher, D. C. (2001). Second graders decide when to use electronic editing tools: Information Technology in Childhood Education Annual Vol 13 2001, 155-174. *Green, C. A., & Williges, R. C. (1995). Evaluation of alternative media used with a groupware editor in a simulated telecommunications environment: Human Factors Vol 37(2) Jun 1995, 283-289. *Green, L. C. (1992). The effects of word processing and a process approach to writing on the reading and writing achievement, revision and editing strategies, and attitudes towards writing of third-grade Mexican-American students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gregor, P., Dickinson, A., Macaffer, A., & Andreasen, P. (2003). SeeWord--a personal word processing environment for dyslexic computer users: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 34(3) Jun 2003, 341-355. *Grejda, G. F., & Hannafin, M. J. (1992). Effects of word processing on sixth graders' holistic writing and revisions: Journal of Educational Research Vol 85(3) Jan-Feb 1992, 144-149. *Hagler, W. J. (1994). The effects of the word processor on the revision behaviors of sixth-grade students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hagmann, S., Mayer, R. E., & Nenniger, P. (1998). Using structural theory to make a word-processing manual more understandable: Learning and Instruction Vol 8(1) Feb 1998, 19-35. *Hall-Molina, J. M. (1991). A comparison of writing quality, attitude towards writing, and problem-solving ability of elementary students who use a word processor and those who use the paper-pencil method of composition: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamborg, K.-C. (1996). The effect of complexity of software systems on errors for computer novices and experts: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 40(1) 1996, 3-11. *Handley-More, D., Deitz, J., Billingsley, F. F., & Coggins, T. E. (2003). Facilitating Written Work Using Computer Word Processing and Word Prediction: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 57(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 139-151. *Hartley, J., Trueman, M., Betts, L., & Brodie, L. (2006). What price presentation? The effects of typographic variables on essay grades: Assessment & Evaluation in Higher Education Vol 31(5) Oct 2006, 523-534. *Heebner, A. (1991). The effects of word processing on the productivity and quality of young children's writing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Heineken, E., & Kuckhoff, A. (1992). Cognitive compatibility and memorial processes stability of computer-menus structures: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 36(3) 1992, 127-136. *Hetzroni, O. E., & Shrieber, B. (2004). Word processing as an assistive technology tool for enhancing academic outcomes of students with writing disabilities in the general classroom: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 37(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 143-154. *Heydemann, M., Hoffmann, R., & Schmidt, R. (1991). Interference among text-editing commands: Fan-effects and the role of system consistency: Acta Psychologica Vol 78(1-3) Dec 1991, 259-285. *Hicks, S. J. (1994). Cultivating metacognitions within a learning environment: The case of the computerized writing partner. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hinckley, C. M. (1993). Writing in context: A study of adult women planning and writing with word processing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hydrick, C. J. (1993). The interaction of a nine-year-old with a word processor: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Iseki, R. (2003). An investigation of the unit of activation in on-line inferences during text processing: Word-unit or proposition-unit? : Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 74(4) Oct 2003, 362-371. *Jolly, D. V. (1990). Effects of word processing, synthesized word processing and collaborative freewriting on the written language of learning-disabled students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Karl, L. R., Pettey, M., & Shneiderman, B. (1993). Speech versus mouse commands for word processing: An empirical evaluation: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 39(4) Oct 1993, 667-687. *Kelley, C. L. (1997). Age, experience, and transfer across word processors. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kellogg, R. T., & Mueller, S. (1993). Performance amplification and process restructuring in computer-based writing: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 39(1) Jul 1993, 33-49. *Koehnecke, D. S. (1993). Personality in word processing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koester, H. H. (1995). User performance with augmentative communication systems: Measurements and models. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kohlisch, O., Kuhmann, W., & Boucsein, W. (1991). Effects of system-related interruptions in word-processing tasks: A field study: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 38(4) 1991, 585-604. *Koubek, R. J., & Mountjoy, D. N. (1991). The impact of knowledge representation on cognitive-oriented task performance: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 3(1) 1991, 31-47. *Krause, J., Mittermaier, E., & Hirschmann, A. (1993). The intelligent help system COMFOHELP: Towards a solution of the practicality problem for user modeling and adaptive systems: User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction Vol 3(3) 1993, 249-282. *Kumpulainen, K. (1996). The nature of peer interaction in the social context created by the use of word processors: Learning and Instruction Vol 6(3) 1996, 243-261. *Kurzman, D. (2000). Older adults and computer technology: The role of conventional manuals, multimedia, and the effects of practice. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *La Pelle, N. (2004). Simplifying Qualitative Data Analysis Using General Purpose Software Tools: Field Methods Vol 16(1) Feb 2004, 85-108. *Laframboise, K. L. (1991). The facilitative effects of word processing on sentence-combining tasks with at-risk fourth graders: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 24(2) Win 1991, 1-8. *Laidley, J. N. (1991). A study of students' writing abilities with microcomputers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Laine, C. J., & Follansbee, R. (1994). Using word-prediction technology to improve the writing of low-functioning hearing-impaired students: Child Language Teaching & Therapy Vol 10(3) Oct 1994, 283-297. *Langston, I. (1994). The effect of team teaching on the acquisition of word processing skills by adult learners. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lazonder, A. W., & van der Meij, H. (1994). Effect of error information in tutorial documentation: Interacting with Computers Vol 6(1) Mar 1994, 23-40. *Lazonder, A. W., & van der Meij, H. (1995). Error information in tutorial documentation: Supporting users' errors to facilitate initial skill learning: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 42(2) Feb 1995, 185-206. *Legrand-Lestremau, S., Postal, V., & Charles, A. (2006). Does typing speed depend on the process of anticipation: Le Travail Humain Vol 69(1) Jan 2006, 67-92. *Lemesle, M., Sieroff, E., Virat-Brassaud, M. E., Graule-Petot, A., Giroud, M., & Dumas, R. (1999). Writing disorder using a word processor: Role of the left hand: Revue Neurologique Vol 155(12) Dec 1999, 1041-1045. *Lerner, B. S. (1992). Automated customization of structure editors: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 37(4) Oct 1992, 529-563. *Lewis, R. B., Graves, A. W., Ashton, T. M., & Kieley, C. L. (1998). Word processing tools for students with learning disabilities: A comparison of strategies to increase text entry speed: Learning Disabilities Research & Practice Vol 13(2) Spr 1998, 95-108 *Lohr, L., Ross, S. M., & Morrison, G. R. (1995). Using a hypertext environment for teaching process writing: An evluation study of three student groups: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 43(2) 1995, 33-51. *Liu, I.-m. (2003). Introduction to Chinese Character/Word Processing: Chinese Journal of Psychology Vol 45(1) Mar 2003, 1-9. *Liu, Y., & Zhang, K. (1997). A study on measuring S-R compatibility and using S-R compatibility to evaluate learning easiness of typing Chinese characters into computers: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 29(1) 1997, 91-97. *MacArthur, C. A. (1998). Word processing with speech synthesis and word prediction: Effects on the dialogue journal writing of students with learning disabilities: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 21(2) Spr 1998, 151-166. *MacArthur, C. A. (1999). Word prediction for students with severe spelling problems: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 22(3) Sum 1999, 158-172. *MacArthur, C. A., Schwartz, S. S., & Graham, S. (1991). A model for writing instruction: Integrating word processing and strategy instruction into a process approach to writing: Learning Disabilities Research & Practice Vol 6(4) 1991, 230-236. *Madhany, a.-H. N. (2006). Teaching Arabic with Technology Now: Word Processing, E-Mail, and the Internet. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Mander, R., Wilton, K. M., Townsend, M. A. R., & Thomson, P. (1995). Personal computers and process writing: A written language intervention for deaf children: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 65(4) Dec 1995, 441-453. *Marzano, R. J., & Paynter, D. E. (1994). Goal 3: Understanding and mediating the writing process. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Melvin, K. B., Haigler, M. H., Sims, L. J., & McDowell, D. J. (1994). Validation of the Melvin-Sims Word Processing Operator Test: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 9(2) Win 1994, 199-221. *Metz, E. A. (1993). Comparison of different input modalities in a speech-controlled text editor: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 37(4) 1993, 196-200. *Meunier, F., & Longtin, C.-M. (2007). Morphological decomposition and semantic integration in word processing: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 56(4) May 2007, 457-471. *Miller, P. (2005). What the Word Processing Skills of Prelingually Deafened Readers Tell About the Roots of Dyslexia: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 17(4) Dec 2005, 369-393. *Miller, P. (2007). The role of phonology in the word decoding skills of poor readers: Evidence from individuals with prelingual deafness or diagnosed dyslexia: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 19(4) Aug 2007, 385-408. *Minor, S. (1992). Interacting with structure-oriented editors: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 37(4) Oct 1992, 399-418. *Mumtaz, S., & Hammond, M. (2002). The word processor re-visited: Observations on the use of the word processor to develop literacy at key stage 2: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 33(3) Jun 2002, 345-347. *Myung, R. (2004). Keystroke-level analysis of Korean text entry methods on mobile phones: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 60(5-6) May 2004, 545-563. *Neuwirth, C. M., & Wojahn, P. G. (1996). Learning to write: Computer support for a cooperative process. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Newell, A. F., Arnott, J. L., Booth, L., Beattie, W., & et al. (1992). Effect of the "PAL" word prediction system on the quality and quantity of text generation: AAC: Augmentative and Alternative Communication Vol 8(4) Dec 1992, 304-311. *Nordstrom, C. R., Wendland, D., & Williams, K. B. (1998). "To err is human": An examination of the effectiveness of error management training: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 12(3) Spr 1998, 269-282. *Nuvoli, G. (2000). Revision of texts with word-processing: Psychological Reports Vol 87(3, Pt 2) Dec 2000, 1139-1146. *Olivas, G. W. (1990). The effect of cooperative learning on acquiring competencies for computer applications: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Onrubia, J. (1993). Interactivity and educational influence on teaching/learning a word processor: A theoretical and empirical approach: Anuario de Psicologia Vol 58(3) Sep 1993, 83-103. *Payne, S. J., Squibb, H. R., & Howes, A. (1990). The nature of device models: The yoked state space hypothesis and some experiments with text editors: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 5(4) 1990, 415-444. *Piolat, A., & Blaye, A. (1991). Effects of word processing and writing aids on revision processes. Elmsford, NY: Pergamon Press. *Piolat, A., Isnard, N., & Della Valle, V. (1993). Word processing and writing strategies: Le Travail Humain Vol 56(1) Mar 1993, 79-99. *Powers, D. E., Fowles, M. E., Farnum, M., & Ramsey, P. (1994). Will they think less of my handwritten essay if others word process theirs? Effects on essay scores of intermingling handwritten and word-processed essays: Journal of Educational Measurement Vol 31(3) Fal 1994, 220-233. *Pritchard, R. (1992). An analysis of word-processing programs: Applications and implications for learning disabled students: Reading & Writing Quarterly: Overcoming Learning Difficulties Vol 8(1) Jan-Mar 1992, 41-56. *Ransdell, S. E., & Gilroy, L. (2001). The effects of background music on word processed writing: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 17(2) Mar 2001, 141-148. *Ransdell, S. E., & Levy, C. M. (1994). Writing as process and product: The impact of tool, genre, audience knowledge, and writer expertise: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 10(4) Win 1994, 511-527. *Reed, S. K. (1980). The Texts Have Arrived: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (9), Sep, 1980. *Reed, W. M. (1992). The effects of computer-based writing tasks and mode of discourse on the performance and attitudes of writers of varying abilities: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 8(1) 1992, 97-119. *Reznich, C. B. (1994). Minimalist design principles applied to the problem of computer anxiety. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Reznich, C. B. (1996). Applying minimalist design principles to the problem of computer anxiety: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 12(2) Sum 1996, 245-261. *Roberts, R. J. (2000). Use of computer dictation by students with learning disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Robinson, S. R. (1992). Learning to use an unfamiliar word processing program as a function of prior task exposure and proficiency: Dissertation Abstracts *Rohde, R. I. (1993). Effect of word processing on students' grades and evaluation of instruction in freshman composition: Psychological Reports Vol 72(3, Pt 2) Jun 1993, 1259-1264. *Rosenbluth, G. S., & Reed, W. M. (1992). The effects of writing-process-based instruction and word processing on remedial and accelerated 11th graders: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 8(1) 1992, 71-95. *Ryan, G. W. (2004). Using a Word Processor to Tag and Retrieve Blocks of Text: Field Methods Vol 16(1) Feb 2004, 109-130. *Samuels, D., Dahl, P., & Archwamety, T. (1974). Effect of hypothesis/test training on reading skill: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 66(6) Dec 1974, 835-844. *Sanchez, R. P., Lorch, E. P., & Lorch, R. F., Jr. (2001). Effects of headings on test processing strategies: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 26(3) Jul 2001, 418-428. *Santhanam, R., & Wiedenbeck, S. (1993). Neither novice nor expert: The discretionary user of software: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 38(2) Feb 1993, 201-229. *Schindler, R. (1989). Knowledge acquisition and utilization in the human-computer interaction: Experimental studies on the construction of user training programs: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 197(4) 1989, 351-385. *Schmidt, R., Benzner-Werkmann, P., Heydemann, M., & Wohlmann-Kahles, S. (1995). Sources of interference for computer beginners and experts on the task of text editing. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Schottke, H. (1993). Schizophrenic patients acquire skills in electronic word processing: Influences of information processing, symptoms, and state anxiety: Verhaltenstherapie Vol 3(1) Mar 1993, 35-43. *Schutte, M. (1989). Rating of stress experienced during various operations involved in text correction using the editing function of a word-processing program: Diagnostica Vol 35(3) 1989, 260-272. *Shaw, E. L., Nauman, A. K., & Burson, D. (1994). Comparisons of spontaneous and word processed compositions in elementary classrooms: A three-year study: Journal of Computing in Childhood Education Vol 5(3-4) 1994, 319-327. *Shinn, J., Romaine, K.-A., Casimano, T., & Jacobs, K. (2002). The effectiveness of ergonomic intervention in the classroom: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 18(1) 2002, 67-73. *Silver, N. W. (1991). The effect of word processing on self-esteem and quality of writing among beginning English as Second Language (ESL) students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Silver, N. W., & Repa, J. T. (1993). The effect of word processing on the quality of writing and self-esteem of secondary school English-as-second-language students: Writing without censure: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 9(2) 1993, 265-283. *Slotnick, R. S. (1988). An Automated Style Guide and Writing Tool: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (8), Aug, 1988. *Snyder, I. (1993). Writing with word processors: A research overview: Educational Research Vol 35(1) Spr 1993, 49-68. *Sparkman, G. W. (1992). The effects of field dependence-independence and graphical/non-graphical user interfaces upon word processing errors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stoloff, M. L., Brewster, J., & Couch, J. V. (1991). Word Processing Programs. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Teiger, C., & Bernier, C. (1992). Ergonomic analysis of work activity of data entry clerks in the computerized service sector can reveal unrecognized skills: Women & Health Vol 18(3) 1992, 67-77. *Temple, J. G., & Schmidt-Nielsen, A. (1998). Individual differences in word processing strategies. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Thaipakdee, S. (1992). Relationships among writing quality, attitudes toward writing, and attitudes toward computers in a computer-mediated technical writing class for English as a foreign language students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Umemura, M., Ichikawa, H., Honda, K., Toda, T., Harada, H., Katsuura, T., et al. (1995). Characteristics of Roman character input in Japanese word processing on keystroke interval time: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 24(2) Dec 1995, 171-181. *Utay, C. M. (1993). Peer-assisted learning: The effects of cooperative learning and cross-age peer-tutoring on writing skills of students with learning disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vallecorsa, A. L., & deBettencourt, L. U. (1992). Teaching composing skills to learning disabled adolescents using a process-oriented strategy: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 4(4) Dec 1992, 277-297. *Van de Vanter, M. L., Graham, S. L., & Ballance, R. A. (1992). Coherent user interfaces for language-based editing systems: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 37(4) Oct 1992, 431-466. *Van der Linden, M., & Coyette, F. (1995). Acquisition of word-processing knowledge in an amnesic patient: Implications for theory and rehabilitation. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Van Haalen, T., & Bright, G. W. (1993). Writing and revising by bilingual students in traditional and word processing environments: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 9(3) 1993, 313-328. *Van Waes, L., & Schellens, P. J. (2003). Writing profiles: The effect of the writing mode on pausing and revision patterns of experienced writers: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 35(6) Jun 2003, 829-853. *Vandervelden, M. C., & Siegel, L. S. (2001). Phonological processing in written word learning: Assessment for children who use augmentative and alternative communication: AAC: Augmentative and Alternative Communication Vol 17(1) Mar 2001, 37-51. *Vaubel, K. P., & Gettys, C. F. (1990). Inferring user expertise for adaptive interfaces: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 5(1) 1990, 95-117. *Verwey, W. B. (2003). Processing modes and parallel processors in producing familiar keying sequences: Psychological Research/Psychologische Forschung Vol 67(2) May 2003, 106-122. *Waern, Y. (1991). On the microstructure of learning a wordprocessor: Acta Psychologica Vol 78(1-3) Dec 1991, 287-304. *Ward, D. J., & MacKay, D. J. C. (2002). Fast hands-free writing by gaze direction: Nature Vol 418(6900) Aug 2002, 838. *Ward, N., & Tatsukawa, H. (2003). A tool for taking class notes: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 59(6) Dec 2003, 959-981. *Weaver, J. B. (1992). The use of heuristic training to reduce keyboard anxiety in adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Webb, C. L. (1992). An observational study of reading during composing at the word processor: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Webster, J. (1993). From the word processor to the micro: Gender issues in the development of information technology in the office. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Welsh, J., & Toleman, M. (1992). Conceptual issues in language-based editor design: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 37(4) Oct 1992, 419-430. *Wenrich, J. K. (1991). The computer word processing abilities of high reading/high language and low reading/low language sixth-grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Westerman, S. J., Davies, D. R., Glendon, A. I., Stammers, R. B., & Matthews, G. (1998). Ageing and word processing competence: Compensation or compilation? : British Journal of Psychology Vol 89(4) Nov 1998, 579-597. *Westlander, G. (1994). The full-time VDT operator as a working person: Musculoskeletal work discomfort and life situation: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 6(4) Oct-Dec 1994, 339-364. *Weston, J. E. (1992). How the word processor influences interactions between collaborating grade four students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wolfe, E. W., Bolton, S., Feltovich, B., & Bangert, A. W. (1996). A study of word processing experience and its effects on student essay writing: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 14(3) 1996, 269-284. *Yamamoto, J. i., & Tokutake, T. (1997). Establishing word processing skill in a child with developmental disability: Analyzing the necessary conditions and evaluating functional equivalence: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 23(1) Mar 1997, 17-28. *Zammuner, V. L. (1994). Children's stories composed on a computer: Writing and revision: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 21(2) Apr 1994, 243-265. *Zapf, D., Maier, G. W., Rappensperger, G., & Irmer, C. (1994). Error detection, task characteristics, and some consequences for software design: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 43(4) Oct 1994, 499-520. *Zhang, Y. (1994). Robo-writer and Microsoft Word: Comparative effects on improvement of writing skills of primary grade LD students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links Category:Computer applications Category:Computer software Category:Data processing